HUJAN
by A Lii Enn
Summary: Karena saat hujan dan bajumu basah dia akan datang. Menemanimu, disampingmu, merengkuhmu dalam kenikmatan kegelapan. /"kamu kenapa tidak menyukai hujan?"/"karena kalau hujan datang dan bajuku basah dia juga akan datang?"/"Dia? Dia siapa?"/"...aku"/ review!


**HUJAN.**

**Inspired: Gara-gara pulang ngampus jalan ke parkiran keujanan.**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: Lemon. As always, TYPO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim penghujan telah datang, saatnya untuk mengganti kebiasaan yang sepele, yaitu mulai menyiapkan air hangat dan memberi sedikit jarak antara diri kita dan kulkas, serta mulai menyiapkan payung atau pun mantel. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh Haruno Sakura, dia mulai memasukan payung bermotif panda kedalam tasnya dan memakai mantel berbulu berwarna coklat yang menutupi seragam sekolahnya. Dia pun beranjak dari rumahnya sambil sesekali menghangatkan pipinya yang mulai mendingin dengan cara menggosokan kedua tangannya. Dengan langkah yang terbilang teburu-buru dia melangkahkan kakinya ke halte bus yang tak jauh dari komplek perumahannya. Suasana disana masih terbilang sepi yang mengakibatkan dirinya hanya menunggu bus seorang diri, karena orang lain mungkin masih terperangkap dari kasur dan selimutnya. Yah cukup sial memang karena hari ini dia sedang bertugas untuk piket kelas, jadi mau tak mau dia harus memakai bus kloter pertama. Sambil mengantuk-antukan sepatunya dia sesekali mengecek jam tangannya dan melihat ke arah kanannya apakah bus yang akan ditumpanginya sudah datang, namun nihil, hanya beberapa kendaraan pribadi yang lewat dihadapannya.

Dingin, dia mengeluh dalam hati. Padahal ini bukan musim salju, hanya hujan kenapa harus sedingin ini? Sekali lagi dia menggosokan tangannya. Tiba-tiba dia terlonjak kaget karena ada sesuatu yang basah sedang memegang pundaknya dari belakang,

"ASTAGA!"  
>dengan perlahan dia melihat sekelilingnya namun tak ada siapapun disana. Masih dia sendiri. Ditegaskan sekali lagi, bahwa dia masih sendiri. Lantas yang tadi itu siapa? Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja hal itu membuat dirinya bergidik ngeri. Namun beruntung saat dia tengah dilanda ketakutan, bus yang dia tunggu sedari tadi akhirnya tiba. Dengan cepat dia masuk ke bus itu dan melihat sekeliling bus, mencari orang yang dikenalnya tetapi tak ada yang satu penumpangpun yang dia kenal, hanya saja ada dua orang pelajar yang terlihat memakai emblem sekolah yang sama dengannya, mungkin junior dia.<p>

Karena hal itu dia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduk yang berada di depan remaja tersebut. Sepertinya remaja tersebut tidak menyadari kehadiran dirinya, karena mereka masih saja berceloteh ria. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar celotehan mereka yang membuat dirinya ingat kejadian di halte bus tadi,

"...jan, kalau basah dia datang, katanya sih mau nawarin kita baju hangat. Tapi yang aneh pakaian dia pun basah! Jadi pikir deh secara logis, ngapain dia nawarin kita? Padahal dia sendiri keujanan?"  
>"Ah, itu sih bohong, hanya akal-akalan kakakmu saja, kan dia tau kau penakut."<p>

"yeh, dibilangin tak percaya, kalau ketemu baru tau rasa!"

Daripada mendengar hal-hal yang akan membuat bulu kuduknya bertambah berdiri, dia pun mulai memakai _earphone_nya untuk menyumbat telinganya dari percakapan orang-orang dibelakangnya. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar percakapan akhir mereka,

"ih. Pacarnya jahat! Masa cowoknya kehujanan malah didiemin gitu! Dasar cewek aneh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di sekolahan Sakura segera melepas mantel yang dipakainnya dan memasukannya ke dalam loker. Segera saja dia berjalan kekelasnya yang masih sepi, segera dia ambil sapu dan menyapu setiap inci kelas. Sesekali dia menggerutu kenapa saat piket dia harus dipasangkan oleh si rubah bodoh itu? Buat bangun pagi aja dia susah, apalagi buat piket sebelum yang lain datang?

"Pagi Sakura! Maaf aku telat!" yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang, Uzumaki Naruto datang dengan penuh semangat hingga menggebrak pintu kelas dan menghasilkan bunyi bedebum yang keras di sekolah yang masih agak sepi ini.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matnya bosan dengan kelakuan naruto yang hampir membuatnya jantungan, "hah, sudah biasa begini kan Naruto?"  
>dengan kerlingan mata dari Naruto yang entah diarahkan kepada siapa, Naruto menunjukan cengiran yang menurut Sakura menyebalkan itu, "ah, walaupun begitu kau senangkan? Bisa berdua-duaan sama pacarmu di cuaca yang mendung begini?"<br>dengan ekspresi bingung Sakura bertanya kepada Naruto, "pacar? Siapa? Aku daritadi sendiri."

"sudahlah tak perlu malu." Naruto pun segera berjalan ke arah papan tulis dan menghapus tulisan yang ada disitu.  
>"Terserahlah."<p>

Percakapan itu pun selesai dengan Naruto yang masih tertawa-tawa dan Sakura yang bingung melihat kelakuan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ditengah-tengah jam pelajaran Sakura kembali memikirkan percakapannya dengan Naruto saat piket pagi tadi, setahu dia, dia dikelas hanya sendiri, ah mungkin Naruto hanya bercanda agar dia tak kena semprot karena datang terlambat. Namun kenapa dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan percakapan Naruto? Kenapa terlihat bahwa Naruto melihat seseorang yang lain dikelas itu selain dirinya?

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Dan sejak pelajaran pertama diluar sana sudah diguyur hujan yang lebat dan tak kunjung usai. beruntungntung dia membawa mantel tebal dan payung, kalau tidak dia bisa-bisa masuk angin.

Dengan sangat lambat dia memasukan buku-buku pelajarannya ke ransel dan merelakan kehangatan kelasnya untuk berbasah-basahan didunia luar sana.

Dengan cekatan dia mulai memakai mantelnya dan berjalan kearah lobby sekolah dan disana dia melihat Ino dan Hinata-temannya yang berbeda kelas, sedang bingung sambil melihat hujan, segeralah dia mendekati mereka berdua.

"eh, Ino, Hinata kok belum pulang?

"Huwaaa.. Sakura! Aku dan Hinata lupa bawa payung! Gimana dong?"

Dengan tatapan iba, Sakura pun segera membuka tasnya dan menyerahkan payung bermotif pandanya kepada Ino. Ino yang diberi payung oleh Sakura hanya terbengong-bengong tak mengerti maksud Sakura.

Sadar akan hal itu, Sakura segera berkata, "Ini pakai saja. Aku tau rumah kalian berdua jauh dari halte bus."

Hinata pun mulai angkat suara, "tapi kamu bagaimana?"  
>Sakurapun menunjuk mantelnya dan berkata, "aku pakai mantel, lagi pula kan kalian tau, rumahku deket sekali dengan halte bus."<p>

Dengan nada yang senang Ino dan Hinata pun berterimakasih kepada Sakura, "Makasih ya Sakura!"  
>Sakurapun tersenyum dan mulai mengeratkan mantel yang dipakainnya dan menerobos hujan yang berada di hadapannya hingga dia sampai di halte bus yang mengarah kerumahnya. Kenapa Sakura tidak memakai payung bersama Ino dan Hinata? Karena arah rumah Ino dan Hinata berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya.<p>

Namun saat tiba di halte bus sekali lagi ada keanehan yang dirasakan oleh Sakura. Kemana orang-orang? Kok sepi sekali? Hanya ada 2 siswa dan seorang pemuda yang menunggu bis datang, setelah 15 menit menunggu 2 siswa tersebut bertemu kenalannya yang menaiki mobil dan pergi bersama. Dengan sabar sakura kembali menunggu, kali ini dia memberanikan diri untuk duduk di kursi yang disediakan di halte, diliriknya sedikit pemuda yang berada tak jauh darinya keadaannya tak lebih baik darinya, setidaknya Sakura hanya kebasahan tak sampai memucat dan membiru seperti bibir pemuda itu. Mungkin merasa diperhatikan sakura, pemuda tersebut melirik kearahnya. Sakura tertegun, pemuda tersebut memiliki mata yang tajam dan wajah yang menawan. Kalau dia tidak kedinginan pasti wajahnya sangat mempesona dan bibirnya pasti seksi. Namun segera ditepis pikiran tersebut karena pemuda tersebut pasti salah mengartikan seburat merah diwajahnya.

Dengan pelan namun pasti, jarak diantara mereka berdua sudah tak ada lagi, entah siapa yang memulai dan hal ini membuat sakura canggung.

"Hai."

"Hai."

"Aku Sasuke. Kamu?"  
>"Sakura?"<br>"Kamu kedinginan ya?"

"Kamu juga kan?"  
>"Rumahku tak jauh dari sini. Mau mampir? Dirumahku sepertinya ada baju yang sepertinya cocok denganmu."<p>

"Tidak usah, terimakasih. Sebentar lagi bis juga pasti datang."

"Yakin? Ini sudah 20 menit kita tunggu. Ayo ikut saja, nanti aku minta kakakku untuk mengantarmu pulang."

"Apa tak merepotkan?"  
>"Tidak. Santai saja."<p>

Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan menelusuri trotoar dengan berhujan-hujanan namun ada yang aneh dengan pemuda ini. Kenapa dia tak menggigil padahal bibirnya saja sudah membiru.

"Ibu..." Sasuke memanggil Ibunya berkali-kali namun tak ada jawaban, dengan bosan dia pun membuka pintu pagar dan berkata kepada Sakura, "hah, sepertinya tak ada orang dirumah."

"Apa tak apa-apa?"  
>"Sudahlah ayo masuk."<p>

Dari tampak muka, rumah ini bertype rumah modern minimalis. Dengan beberapa tanaman yang ada dihalamannya membuat rumah ini terlihat begitu asri. Namun saat memasuki rumah tersebut interior yang ada didalamnya menambah nilai plus bagi rumah ini.

"Rumahmu bagus."

"Terimakasih. Aku ambilkan baju kering dan susu hangat buatmu dulu ya."

Dengan iseng, Sakura melihat-lihat sekelilingnya ruang tamu dan mendapatkan sebuah foto keluarga diatas grand piano yang sepertinya didalamnya terdapat foto ibu, ayah, kakak dan Sasuke sendiri. Namun aneh mengapa muka mereka begitu suram?

Sakura terlonjak kaget saat merasakan ada seseorang dibelakangnya, ternyata itu Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya dengan segelas susu panas dan handuk serta pakaian kering yang segera diberikan ke Sakura.

Setelah memakai baju tersebut di kamar mandi, sakura bercermin dan melihat bahwa branya yang basah menyeplak ke kaos putih polos namun untung saja baju ini terlihat besar dipakai olehnya. Dengan malu-malu Sakura pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju ruang tv dimana Sasuke berada masih dengan baju basah miliknya.

"Kamu tak ganti baju?"  
>"Malas."<br>Sakura sadar betul bahwa Sasuke sedang melihat gundakan payudaranya. Sakura malu sekaligus bangga karena saat dia melihat kearah celana Sasuke ada sesuatu yang menonjol disana. Ah, hormon remaja.

Entah hal apa yang merasuki Sakura, saat dia meminum susu tersebut dia sengaja menumpahkan susu panasnya kepaha Sasuke sehingga dia dengan cepat mengelap paha sasuke dengan lembut yang membuat kejantanan Sasuke samakin bangun. Tak sampai situ, Sakura dengan sengaja melepaskan pakaian yang dipakainnya untuk membersihkan sisa susu, yang menyebabkan payudaranya hanya ditutupi oleh bra saja. Menyadari hal tersebut Sasuke mulai tak kuasa lagi menahan dirinya, segera saja dia tarik Sakura dan menciuminya dengan rakus, diremasnya kedua payudara Sakura dengan keras yang menghasilkan desahan-desahan kenikmatan dari mulut Sakura, semakin beringas Sasuke mulai membuka celanannya dan menunjukan kejantanannya yang sedari tadi ingin dikeluarkan, besar dan panjang, itu pikir Sakura. Disibaknya rok dan celana dalam Sakura dan dimasukannya kejantanan tersebut ke lubang kewanitaan Sakura yang sudah basah, dimaju mundurkan dengan tempo yang sangat cepat yang menyebabkan Sakura berkali-kali klimaks dan Sasuke memuncratkan spermanya di rahim Sakura hingga cairan tersebut luber hingga keluar dari lubang kewanitaan sakura. Tak puas dengan itu Sasuke mulai menjilati payudara Sakura dengan sesekali menyedot payudara Sakura hingga Sakura melengguh kenikmatan. Mereka tak perduli lagi, mereka melakukan hal itu di ruang tamu. Bau sperma mulai menguar di udara. Sakura lelah, namun masih ingin dijamah. Sasuke belum puas, sampai ia merasa lepas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung.**

**A/N:**

**wkwkwkkwkwkwk ampun ampun kalo ga hot. Ini sebenarnya mau langsung tamat, namun karena besok ada kuliah pagi saya jadi harus bobo. Saya tak taunya ini lanjutnya kapan, yang jelas ini palingnya Cuma 3 chapter lah. **


End file.
